


home.

by spitbox



Category: The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: ?? i guess, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, and its my first x reader so, kinda shitty bare with me i just wrote it on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitbox/pseuds/spitbox
Summary: if anything— he was in love with the chaos.and that was okay. because he still held you. made love to you. kissed you goodbye before he left for his work. protected you in his own way. and that was okay, because you liked it. it was an everyday for you and you wouldnt give it up for the world.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker (Heath Ledger)/Reader, Joker (Heath Ledger)/You, Joker/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first x reader wowie :0 i wrote it jus to write, n cause one of my dear twitter friends / moots wanted sum ledger joker fics so here we are!! i hope u like it and i might write more in the future <33  
> ( btw my twitter is jokerlovemail hehe )

large arms around your waist was home, and had been home for about a year. you laid on the non-sheet covered mattress placed on the floor in the torn up and abandoned apartment, the only things covering you a loose shirt and tight shorts.   
your lover, gothams own clown prince of crime, had his face pressed into your hair. you weren’t even sure at this point if he was sleeping or not. it was about midnight, so he definitely should have been, but his breathing and pressing of his fingers into the skin under your shirt made you think otherwise. your body was pressed up to his. back to his chest, ass to his boxer covered crotch, legs tangled and your hands under the pillow as you tried your best to fall asleep. though, j’s mumbling into your hair wasn’t helping and definitely broke the ‘is he awake?’ case. you furrowed your brows, trying to decipher his muttered words into your hair as you half lidded your eyes.   
“what the fuck are you saying over there..?” you groggily asked, earning a little hesitation from j for a moment till he moved a hand to tuck hair behind your ear, pressing a kiss to the back shell with scarred and rough lips.   
“i dont like your new shampoo.” he whispered, plopping his head onto the pillow after and wrapping his arm back around you. you huffed out a tiny laugh, flipping yourself to that you were inches away from his face. he almost looked more scary in the dark if you were being completely honest. the streetlights shined in somewhat through the window in your room, granting a few weak streaks onto his face but just enough to highlight the leftover black paint rimmed his animalis eyes and his deep mouth gashes which as well had grease paint stuck into the crevices and lines. he just wasnt one to clean up himself much.   
“youre funny.”  
“and im tired. sh.” the matted green haired male hushed, eyes shutting with made you huff. you leaned to press a kiss to his nose, making him scrunch it up and give a little grunt. you knew he wouldn’t admit to liking such ‘romantic’ things. no matter how many times he kissed you, he refused to even mutter an ‘i love you’. he’d give you instead— ‘i adore you’, ‘i desire you’, ‘im smitten over you’, or a plain ‘im fond of you’. but never a love you. nothing to really tell you if you were his heart or not. which, you guess you should have saw coming. he wasnt.. the normal type, if that made sense. he didnt care of things. just caused chaos.   
if anything— he was in love with the chaos.  
and that was okay. because he still held you. made love to you. kissed you goodbye before he left for his work. protected you in his own way. and that was okay, because you liked it. it was an everyday for you and you wouldnt give it up for the world.   
he held you like if he let go you’d disappear, light snores coming from his throat already which snapped you out of your state to stare at him as he slept. he almost looked sweet. childlike innocence crept back up to him when he was sleeping. you felt a smile grace your face, and you gently buried it in his bare, scarred, burnt up chest as your hands pressed against his warm skin.   
home. this was home— and would be home until he said otherwise.


End file.
